


Жизнь и прочие странности

by desterra



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Брит всегда была особенной, а теперь эти особенности стали ярче, что уж там





	Жизнь и прочие странности

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная игра. Тема: катастрофа, мистика, флафф

Дом ощутимо тряхнуло. Глухо отозвались оконные стёкла, тонко звякнули, соприкасаясь, бокалы на маленьком круглом столике у дивана. Сантана прищурилась, ожидая вторую волну. С некоторых пор появление Брит сопровождалось вот такими странностями: цунами в ванной комнате, землетрясения в гостиной, извержения вулканчиков на кухне. В первый раз, наблюдая, как вино в прозрачной бутылке закручивается в воронку и своим напором выталкивает пробку, не считаясь ни с какими законами физики и здравого смысла, Сантана перепугалась. Сейчас же она воспринимала подобное если не спокойно, то с некой долей смирения. Брит всегда была особенной, а теперь эти особенности стали ярче, что уж там. Лорд Табингтон-младший широко зевнул и принялся вылизывать лапу, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что происходящее вокруг его не касается.  
— Не притворяйся, мелкое ты исчадие, — Сантана погладила пушистый хвост и отложила сценарий в сторону, — ты тоже по ней скучал.  
Лорд мявкнул, не отрываясь от своих кошачьих дел.  
— Одна или со своим неугомонным братцем от других родителей? — спросила она и, потянувшись, встала с дивана. — Сколько тарелок доставать? Или пиццей обойдёмся?  
Лорд фыркнул, четыре раза стукнул лапой по обивке, демонстративно принюхался и пошевелил правым ухом.  
— Тайская еда? Ты уверен? — на кухонный стол аккуратно отправились четыре льняных салфетки, четыре пары бамбуковых палочек, четыре высоких стакана под сок. Дом колыхнуло повторно. Скрипнули дверцы шкафчиков, с книжной полки свалился Кинг. Лорд Табингтон-младший вальяжно спрыгнул с облюбованного местечка и медленно двинулся к входной двери — встречать.  
Сантана поправила выбившуюся из причёски прядь и улыбнулась. Да, жизнь в последнее время становилась всё страньше и страньше. Приходилось мириться с тем, что Сэм-и-Блейн — попугаи-неразлучники, где один, там почти всегда другой — стали частыми гостями в их лофте. Что их с Брит теперь объединяли не только трепетные воспоминания об адовой дыре под названием Лайма, но и какие-то очень важные секретные дела, срывающие любимую из дома. Что сама Сантана обзавелась способностью понимать животных. Что всё вокруг стремительно и неуклонно менялось, будто в них жил разделённый на четверых магнит, притягивающий необычное и необъяснимое. Но всё это такие мелочи, право, в сравнении с восторгом обладания разделённой на четверых же тайной, и возможностью практически каждый вечер слышать:  
— Милая, я дома! Смотри, какую прелесть мы тебе привезли!


End file.
